Yin & Yang
by Beeliirwolff
Summary: This is about two people who can get to overloaded with power when they are apart and feel two intense feelings and because of this the gods on mount Olympus feel threatened so they want to lock them away from the world at least. . . most of them do


Yin & Yang

(If only they knew themselves)

Chapter 1

Us V.S the Chimaera

(Percy Jackson is owned and created by Rick Riordan but some of the characters are made by me )

When most people think of yin and yang they think a "thing" or a thing someone can being "bad" or being "good".But in this story two people "are" yin and if you did not know yin is the "evil" one and yang is the "good" one.

One day in the summer around 11:00 am two kids both 7 years a girl and the other a girl named Zelda and the boy named running not running for fun but running for their lives,because hot on their tails where a the two where both scared and not worried about themselves but worried for each running for their lives Zelda saw something in the distance to the left.

"MOOK!TO THE LEFT!"Zelda yelled with all the air she could spare.

Mook stopped fast in his tracks and turned left,making the chimaera ram into a grabbed Zelda's hand and ran as fast as they could to the place Zelda as they got closer to the place they saw that there was a sign that said "Camp Half Blood".But they didn't question it they just kep't then the chimaera grabbed Zelda with it's long snake "tail" and pulled her towards snake constricting itself around her with only one of her arms out with that free arm she grabbed her dagger that at the bottom of the hilt had a circle with a onyx gem in then just a further up was a C shape and in the middle, was a mid night blue stone that magically hoverd in the at the side of the C shape was a scythe tip shaped the rest of the dagger was just a stormy colored metal that had a black aura around it when Zelda wielded she struggled to cut herself free,Mook panicked on what to do so he just stood there tranced in his own he heard a galloping noise and lots of footsteps coming with all the noises he snapped out of his daze and went through his finally grabbed his was shaped like a long unbroken typical crystal but it was colored with all the colors of the held it in both hands pushed his arms outwards towards the closed his eyes and focused on the crystal and willing all his power to nothing happened,he kept trying to focus harder but then he heard Zelda's terrified opened up his eyes and saw that Zelda was just a couple of inches away from being eaten by the lion gasped but then closed his eyes again.

He focused with all his might and put all his power into it and once he opened his eyes again a flash of blinding light came from the chimaera shrieked in pain and dropped Zelda on the turning the other way on the ground to avoid the blinding the blinding light went away she opened up her back around to see Mook on the ground.

"MOOK!"She off the ground to only find out she had broken her fell back to ground,shrieking in pain but then crawling over to she got to Mook she put his head on her lap,with her hand trembling from the grabbed his crystal and her dagger and put them in her looked back down at Mook and start tearing up and not to long after real tears start put her head on Mook's chest and start then she hears people stopping in front of her and gasp at what they see.

"What the?"Chiron said looking at what he sees as two with long white hair braided down her short back tied off with a black bow the two end strings fallen to the on her head lies a set of small black antlers with a pair of fluffy wolf a tattered hoodie and a pair of okay condition black the boy her head lays on has short white hair(with the same haircut as kirito from SAO).And has the same wolf ears and antlers but the color a black jacket with one of the sleeves torn a pair of grey jeans that ripped at the eyes widen and then notices the chimaera behind the two he speaks again the chimaera gets up from the ground and looks at the two he looks at Chiron and all the other campers that is behind he looks back at Mook and Zelda and of the lions head the chimaera breaths fire slowly and soon the fire engulfs it and when the fire dissipates the chimaera is the campers gasp and look at tears his eyes away from the spot where the chimaera was at and looks at Mook and trots slowly to the two but then stops when he sees Zelda jolt her head up from Mook's sees all the tears falling from her face,and has a sympathetic look on his then Zelda pushes Mooks head off of her fast but gingerly,and gets to her feet but then to only fall back down on her hands and knees with a comes closer to her and lowers his upper body to put his hand on her then she jolts her shoulder away.

"Hay it's okay i'm not going to hurt you or your friend and neither are these other guys and gals"Said Chiron in a calm friendly looked up from the ground and looked at Chiron.

"Promise?"Zelda whispered with a concerned voice.

"Promise"Chiron whispered back at looked at Mook and then back at Chiron.

"Come on"Chiron said straightening up and holding a hand out for took it and Chiron helped her on his back,and then picked up turned around towards the other campers.

"Everything is now taken care of. . . . .go back to business as usual"Chiron said to all the all stared at him and then left,some still Chiron started trotting towards the clinic at a good they finally reach the clinic Chiron called over a satyr and asked them to help fix the two Zelda got placed on a bed she looked at the satyr.

"When you fix my foot. . . . will it . . hurt?"Zelda satyr looked at her.

"Yes it will but if you want. . . I can give you something to make you go to sleep and not feel a thing"They said looking at Zelda with a heart melting 's eyes went wide,then she looked at her disfigured foot and gulped.

"Yes. . please. . . . . . I hate feeling lots of pain"Zelda satyr nodded and then grabbed a vile with a gold put it in Zelda's hand.

"Only take a sip. . . no more"The satyr popped the cork off the vile and took a satyr took the vile back and corked it began to feel numb and sleepy her eyelids bounced up and vision began to blur and then the last thing she remembered was the satyr's voice saying " when you wake up you'll feel a lot better."


End file.
